1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to integrated circuit packages and more particularly to ball grid array (BGA) packages.
2. Background
An increasing consideration in the design and use of integrated circuits is the package in which the integrated circuit (IC) resides. As ICs become more complex, and printed circuit boards become more crowded, IC packages continually need more leads or pins while their footprints consume smaller and smaller areas. In an effort to meet these demands, developers created the ball grid array (BGA) package.
A typical BGA package includes an IC affixed to a flexible polymide tape. A very thin conductor or wire bond connects a pad on the IC to a conductive trace on the polymide tape. The conductive trace is routed to a solder ball. The solder ball is one of an array of solder balls that connect to the opposite side of the polymide tape and protrude from the bottom of the BGA package. These solder balls interconnect with an array of pads located on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board. Accordingly, the typical BGA package electrically connects each pad on an IC to a pad on a printed circuit board.
Typical BGA packages have drawbacks arising from the different coefficients of thermal expansion for the IC and the polymide tape. In general, the coefficient of thermal expansion of a material corresponds to the degree in which the material will expand when heated and contract when cooled. As the IC and the polymide tape expand and contract at different rates, the wire bond experiences stress and tension. Such stress and tension may cause the wire bond to loosen or break, thereby disconnecting the IC from the printed circuit board.
To compensate for stress and tension caused by thermal expansion, designers have developed IC packages without wire bonds. One conventional package is a xe2x80x9cflip chipxe2x80x9d package. A flip chip package includes an IC affixed to a polymide tape with a thick adhesive such that the pads of the IC are positioned over a layer of conductive traces. Gaps in the adhesive provide room for a plurality of solder bumps that are used to connect the pads of the IC to the conductive traces. Similar to the typical BGA package, the conductive traces are routed to downward facing solder balls, which connect with pads of a substrate, such as a printed circuit board.
Accordingly, the solder bumps of the flip chip package provide an electrical connection from the pads of the IC to the layer of conductive traces. Unfortunately, several drawbacks of these packages can prevent a good electrical connection from happening. For example, the solder bump and adhesive dimensions need to be matched with a great deal of accuracy. When the solder bump diameter is small as compared to the thickness of the adhesive, the solder bump cannot connect the pads of the IC to the conductive traces. On the other hand, when the solder bump diameter is large as compared to the thickness of the adhesive, then the adhesive layer cannot sufficiently affix the IC to the tape. Furthermore, when the solder bumps are heated to cause the solder to reflow, air pockets or bubbles can form. These air pockets not only make for a poor electrical connection, but also further exacerbate the relatively narrow tolerances allowed for the solder bump and adhesive.
These drawbacks can cause the loss of an electrical connection between the IC pads and the conductive traces. Such loss lowers yield rates, which in turn increases the overall cost of package manufacture.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a package having an electrical connection between an IC and an interposer. The package comprises a solder bump, a solder ball, and an interconnect having a deflectable cantilever. When the IC is affixed to the interconnect, the solder bump applies surface tension to the deflectable cantilever, thereby causing the cantilever to deflect downward. When the solder bump is heated and the solder reflows, the reflowing solder releases the surface tension on the cantilever. According to one aspect of the invention, the cantilever then springs back toward its original position, within the reflowing solder. Thus, the reflowing solder partially absorbs the cantilever.
In one embodiment, use of a deflectable cantilever advantageously provides for greater absorption of the interconnect into the solder, thereby reducing the possible effects of air pockets. In another embodiment, use of a larger diameter solder bump advantageously provides more solder, thereby also reducing the possible effects of air pockets.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a ball grid array package for an integrated circuit. The ball grid array package interconnects a plurality of solder bumps on an integrated circuit with a plurality of solder balls located on the exterior of the ball grid array package. The ball grid array package comprises at least one solder bump attached to an integrated circuit and at least one solder ball which is configured to interface with a printed circuit board. The ball grid array package further comprises an interposer with at least one pocket and at least one via, wherein the pocket is configured to receive the solder bump and wherein the via is configured to receive the solder ball.
The ball grid array package further comprises a conductive interconnect circuit which electrically interconnects the solder ball in the via with the solder bump in the pocket. The conductive interconnect circuit further comprises at least one deflectable cantilever which extends into the pocket such that the deflectable cantilever is partially absorbed by the solder bump in the pocket.
One embodiment of the invention relates to an integrated circuit package that comprises at least one solder connection attached to an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit package further comprises a substrate with an opening which is configured to receive the solder connection attached to the integrated circuit. The integrated circuit package also comprises a resilient cantilever which extends into the opening such that the resilient cantilever applies pressure to the solder connection during reflow.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus that comprises an interconnect layer with a first opening. The apparatus further comprises a conductor layered above the interconnect layer. The conductor comprising a deformable portion that extends into the first opening, wherein the deformable portion has resiliency that urges the deformable portion into a solder connection.
An additional embodiment relates to an integrated circuit package that comprises a first solder connection in communication with an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit package further comprises an interconnect layer having a first opening. The integrated circuit package also comprises a conductor layered above the interconnect layer. The conductor comprising a deflectable portion that extends into the first opening, wherein the deflectable portion has resiliency that urges the deflectable portion into the solder connection during reflow.
One embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus comprising a substrate with an opening. The apparatus further comprising a conductive layer above the interconnect layer. The conductive layer comprising at least two malleable portions which extend into the opening. In another embodiment a package comprises an integrated circuit having a pad and a solder connection in communication with the pad. The package further comprises a partially deflected first conductor and a partially deflected second conductor. The partially deflected first and second conductors each at least partially absorbed by the solder connection.
In an additional embodiment, an apparatus comprises a substrate with an opening. The apparatus further comprises, a conductive layer above the interconnect layer. The conductive layer comprising at least two flaps which extend into the opening. Yet another embodiment relates to a package that comprises an integrated circuit having a pad and a solder bump in communication with the pad. The package further comprises a deflectable conductor having partially deflected multiple flaps. The partially deflected multiple flaps are at least partially absorbed by the solder bump, wherein the absorption of the partially deflected multiple flaps is caused by the partially deflected multiple flaps moving from a deflected position toward a non-deflected position when the solder bump. reflows.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a package for an integrated circuit that comprises an adhesive having a thickness and a solder bump having a diameter greater than the adhesive thickness. The package further comprises a conductive trace having a deflectable cantilever, wherein the deflectable cantilever deflects into a pocket when the adhesive layer affixes the integrated circuit to the conductive trace. The cantilever also springs toward its original position when the solder bump reflows. The package also comprises a solder ball and a tape attached between the conductive trace and the solder ball.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a method for forming a package for an integrated circuit that comprises attaching a solder bump to an integrated circuit and forming a pocket in an interposer. The method further comprises tracing an interconnect over the interposer such that a deflectable portion of the interconnect extends over a portion of the pocket. The method also comprises affixing the integrated circuit to the interposer such that the solder bump deflects the deflectable portion of the interconnect into the pocket.
An additional embodiment relates to a method for formning a package for an integrated circuit. The method comprises heating a solder bump to at least partially melt the solder bump. The method further comprises allowing a deflectable portion of an interconnect to spring toward a non-deflected position of the deflectable portion. The method also comprises partially absorbing the deflectable portion into the solder of the solder bump.
Yet another embodiment of the invention relates to a method for forming a package for an integrated circuit. The method comprises forming an interconnect with at least two resilient conductors. The method further comprises deflecting the two resilient conductors with solder and heating the solder to at least partially melt the solder. The method also comprises allowing the two resilient conductors to spring into at least a portion of the solder.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a method for forming a package for an integrated circuit. The method comprises forming an interconnect with at least one deflectable flap and deflecting the flap with solder. The method further comprises heating the solder to at least partially melt the solder and allowing the flap to be absorbed by at least a portion of the solder bump.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a method for forming an electrical connection between solder and a conductive material. The method comprises using solder to apply a surface tension on a deflectable portion of a conductive material, thereby deflecting the deflectable portion. The method further comprises heating the solder beyond a melting point, thereby substantially reducing the surface tension on the deflectable portion. The method also comprises partially absorbing the deflectable portion into the solder as the deflectable portion springs back toward its approximate original position.
An additional embodiment of the invention relates to a method for forming an electrical connection between solder and a conductive material. The method comprises using solder to deflect a cantilever and heating the solder beyond a melting point. The method further comprises partially absorbing the cantilever into the solder as the cantilever springs back toward a non-deflected position.
Yet another embodiment of the invention relates to a method for forming an electrical connection between solder and a conductive material. The method comprises using solder to deflect a cantilever from a first position to a second position and heating the solder beyond a melting point. The method further comprises at least partially absorbing the cantilever into the solder such that the cantilever moves from a second position to a third position.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a device that comprises means for affixing an integrated circuit to a conductive layer. The device further comprises means for deflecting the conductive.layer and then partially absorbing the conductive layer, thereby electrically connecting the integrated circuit to the conductive layer.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages and novel features of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein. Furthermore, Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.